Hannah Montana Break Out Storey 1
by icarlyfanclub102
Summary: Miley Stweart is informed by her dad Billy Ray that they are moving back to nashville will she stay or move find out?


Hannnah Montana :Break Out

Miley woke up and saw her dad smiling at her."What's wrong

bub.?",she asked her dad Billy Ray. Miley got scared when

she saw him as soon as she opened her eyes."Darli'n I'm so-

rry I have to say this but we are moving back to Nashville."What!",

she said very loud. Looking out shocked." Dont be worried Miles

we are going to your music video shoot just take a bath,brush

your teeth and put the out fit that you are shooting it in." he said.

After Miley was ready Lilly as lola came to Mileys

house. "Lilly I'm Moving back to Nashville",Miley replied

to Lilly. "W-w-w-what", she said really disapointed.

"Come On Ladies we are going to be late for the music

video shoot",Billy Ray replied.They drove to the music video

shoot. The director said "Get on the set were about to shoot",

they started the song"7 things", Miley singed"

I probably shouldn't say this But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear

My dear The 7 things I hate about you The 7 things I hate about you Oh you...

Your vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them, just know it hurts I want to be with the one I know,

And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do You make me love you It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say What I need to hear now

Your sincere apology When you mean it I'll believe it

If you text it I'll delete it Let's be clear

Ooh, I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you Your vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me you like her You made me laugh, You made me cry

I don't know which side to buy Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them, just know it hurts

I want to be with the one I know, And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do

You make me love you Compared to all

The great things That would take too long to write

I probably should mention The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

When we kiss I'm hypnotizied

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine When they're intertwined

Everything's alright, I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you You dooooooooooo lala dooooooooooooo...

"Miley you banged that guaitar very hard.",Lilly replied.

"Thanks it took alot of strength ",Miley said breath less.

They headed home to get Jackson as he was watching tv they

left and drove to the airport to go to nashville.

They left and flew in the sky Miley looked out side of the

window and started singing

After 12

Not so well

Won't the breakfast sisters tell

What's 'round this bend

No disgrace

About this

Only thing I dare to chase

You down again

You know

Nothing hurts like losing

When ya know what's really gone

Except all the blame

And I'm choosin

Won't you long

I tried it your way

But I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same

And the story's getting old

So I guess the driveway

Will be the end of the road

For us it's too late

And the credits start to roll

A lot to say

About today

Let the radio break the silence

As we drive

A kiss goodbye

Don't remember about this song  
I

ever liked

Ya know

Nothing hurts like losing

When ya know it's already gone

It's just all the Pain

And I'm choosin

Won't you long

I tried it your way

But I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same

And the story's getting old

I guess the driveway

Will be the end of the road

For us it's too late

And the credits start to roll

I thought I knew everything about me

But I know

Nothing at all

I watched your tail lights fading

I'll try to do it all

I remember what it feels like

To know love

And have it taken away

I can't think of what I learned right now

But I'll thinking of it someday

I tried it your way

But I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same

And the story's getting old

I guess the driveway

Will be the end of

And the credits start to roll

Roooooooooool

Credits start to roll (oooh)

I guess the driveway

End of the road (end of the road)

Woo (woo)  
Woo (woo)

To be conutied...


End file.
